


No Regrets

by careforlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/careforlouis/pseuds/careforlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Louis jest nauczycielem,a Harry jego uczniem. Zakochali się w sobie i są razem, oczywiście poza szkołą. Pewnego dnia, Harry nie może się powstrzymać i całuje Lou w szkolnej toalecie i kończą na szybkim numerku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

Jeśli Louis miałby być szczery, nie miał pojęcia jak to wszystko się zaczęło.

Pamiętał pierwsze spotkanie z Harrym, kiedy pierwszego dnia szkoły, wpadł do klasy spóźniony, zaspany i ledwo żywy od długiego biegu na ostatnie piętro. Pamiętał, kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, a Louis poczuł ciarki przebiegające przez całe jego ciało. Pamiętał, początki ich znajomości, gdy Harry zostawał w klasie po lekcji pod byle pretekstem, żeby tylko zamienić w nim kilka słów.

Louis nie wiedział, co było przełomem w ich relacji. Nie wiedział, dlaczego pakuje się w tak niebezpieczny związek. Często miał wątpliwości, czy powinien to wszystko skończyć, czy może nie.

Jednak jedno spojrzenie w zielone oczy Harry’ego rozwiewało wszystkie kłębiące się w jego głowie myśli. Był pewny, że mimo wszelkich trudności, z jakimi miałby się zmierzyć, kochał tego pięknego chłopca.

Kochał sposób, w jaki Harry patrzył się na niego, jakby nie było nikogo innego na świecie. Kiedy byli tylko oni, wpatrzeni w siebie, leżąc w małym mieszkanku Louisa. Kochał, gdy Harry całował go, dotykając swoimi ustami jego warg, nosa, czoła, policzków.

Najbardziej kochał, gdy Harry przygarniał go do siebie i całował go we włosy. Układał wtedy głowę na jego piersi i przyciskał usta do gorącej szyi. Kochał, że Harry był od niego wyższy i potrafił opleść go całego swoim ciałem, dając mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa i ciepła. (Nie przeszkadzało mu, że to on był „tym starszym” i to on powinien opiekować się chłopakiem. Harry kochał łamać zasady, a kimże był Louis, aby mu czegoś zabronić?)

Kochał głos Harry’ego, który szeptał mu do ucha czułe słowa; piękny, głęboki głos, który zachwycał go swoją barwą. Kochał kiedy Harry śpiewał na głos pod prysznicem, lub wyśpiewywał miłosne piosenki, skierowane specjalnie do niego, co najczęściej przyprawiało go o rumieńce.

Kochał dłonie Harry’ego, które gładziły jego włosy i skórę, podążając tam, gdzie nie mogły dosięgnąć usta. Kochał sposób, w jaki jego mała dłoń znikała w tej większej, należącej do jego ukochanego. Kochał, gdy Harry nieświadomie bawił się jego palcami, lub gdy splatał ich palce razem i podnosił je do ust, całując każdy skrawek dłoni Louisa.

Kochał to, jak czuły i delikatny był Harry gdy uprawiali seks, kiedy zawsze upewniał się, że Louis czuje się dobrze, nic go nie boli i sprawia mu przyjemność. Kochał, gdy Harry całował go po całym ciele, gładził jego uda, przytulał go i długo całował, gdy opadali wykończeni na łóżko.

Lecz najbardziej na świecie kochał samego Harry’ego. Kochał jego słabe żarty, z których śmiał się, by zobaczyć uśmiech na jego twarzy. Kochał to, ile pracy Harry wkładał w swoją naukę, oceny; jak bardzo starał się, by Louis był z niego dumny. Kochał, jak wrażliwy na zło był Harry i jak uprzejmy był dla każdego.

Patrząc na to wszystko, Louis wiedział, że był cholernie zakochany w osiemnastoletnim Harrym Stylesie, jego uczniu. I może brzmiało to źle i było to zakazane, ale Louis nie żałował ani jednej swojej decyzji.

♡

Louis przychodzi w poniedziałek do szkoły bardzo szczęśliwy. Cały weekend spędzili z Harrym siedząc na kanapie i oglądając słabe komedie. Czuje ciepło w środku na wspomnienie jego ust i wygodnego ciała obok siebie.

Wchodzi do pokoju nauczycielskiego i parzy sobie kawę, przy okazji rozmawiając z Chloe, nauczycielką angielskiego. Kiedy napój jest gotowy, łapie kubek w małe reniferki (prezent od Harry’ego na święta) i podąża do swojej klasy.

Odkłada teczkę i laptopa na biurko i czeka, aż uczniowie się zejdą. W międzyczasie włącza swojego MacBooka i gdy dzwonek cichnie, sprawdza listę obecności, odznaczając na urządzeniu poszczególne nazwiska.

Harry jak zwykle wchodzi spóźniony, wyglądając pięknie w swojej obcisłej koszulce i równie obcisłych spodniach. Louis mruga do niego, ale po chwili przybiera na twarz surowy wyraz twarzy, tak dla zachowania pozorów.

\- Kolejny raz spóźnienie, panie Styles. – Grozi mu palcem, a Harry rumieni się, szybko siadając w swojej ławce przy oknie.

\- To już się nie powtórzy, panie T. – Ma na twarzy znaczący uśmieszek, na co Louis tylko wzdycha, bo tak bardzo chciałby go teraz pocałować i zetrzeć go z twarzy swoimi ustami.

Lekcja mija szybko i przyjemnie. Louis musi przyznać, że jest dumny z tego, jak dobrze dogaduje się ze swoimi uczniami i jak wiele osób nie boi pytać się go o radę, lub pomoc w trudnych zadaniach z fizyki.

To było coś, o czym Louis marzył od dziecka – znaleźć pracę, którą pokocha całym sercem.

♡

Podczas przerwy obiadowej, Louis wstępuje na chwilę do toalety, bo po trzech kawach wypitych tego ranka jego pęcherz ledwo dawał radę.

Stojąc przy umywalce wesoło podśpiewywał jedną z piosenek o nieznanym tytule, której do wysłuchania zmusił go jego chłopak zeszłego wieczoru.

Louis podskakuje i wydaje z siebie niemęski pisk, gdy czuje silne dłonie na swoich biodrach. Zanim ma szansę zareagować, zostaje odwrócony tyłem do blatu, a gorące usta całują jego rozchylone z zaskoczenia wargi.

Odpycha szybko napastnika, biorąc głęboki oddech, czując walące w piersi serce. Kiedy widzi przed sobą Harry’ego, od razu się uspokaja.

\- Cholera, przestraszyłeś mnie. – Louis jęczy, przykładając dłoń do piersi. – Co ci odwala, Harry? Harry, mówię do ciebie! – Loczek nadal się nie odzywa, przeszywając Louisa swoimi zielonymi oczami. – Hazza, wszystko w porządku?

\- Chcę cię. – Dyszy w końcu Harry. – Kurwa, Louis. Jestem podniecony od kilku godzin i jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zrobimy to chyba mnie rozsadzi.

\- Ale tak tu? Teraz? Przecież…- Kolejny pocałunek Harry’ego przerywa mu zdanie, a Louis jest zbyt skupiony uczuciem tych miękkich ust na swoich, by zaprotestować. – Pieprzyć to. – mruczy, gdy odrywają się od siebie, by zaczerpnąć powietrza.

Łapie Harry’ego za rękę i ciągnie go w stronę najbardziej oddalonej kabiny. Wpycha chłopaka do środka i zamyka drzwi na zamek.

Harry nie traci czasu, bo kiedy Louis się odwraca jest już w samych bokserkach, które wyraźnie pokazując jak podniecony jest chłopak.

-Mmm. – Mruczy Louis, oblizując obscenicznie usta. – Taki twardy, tylko dla mnie? Niegrzeczny Harry.

\- Louissss. – Syczy Harry, gdy starszy jednych ruchem zdejmuje majtki i przyciska usta do główki sterczącego penisa. – Cholera, myślałem o tym cały ranek.

Louis uśmiecha się, przesuwając dłonią po męskości chłopaka, gładząc ręką to, co nie może zmieścić w ustach. Harry łapie go za włosy i jęczy cicho z przyjemności.

\- Już, już, Lou. Zaraz nie wytrzymam. – Louis wysuwa penisa z ust z satysfakcjonującym mlaśnięciem i pozbywa się swojej koszulki i spodni i bielizny.

Harry odwraca go do siebie tyłem i pochyla się nad nim by pocałować dół jego pleców, rozchylając kciukami pośladki. Przejeżdża kilka razy mokrym językiem w szczelinie między pośladkami, nie naciskając, a jedynie delikatnie gładząc otwór.

Louis jęczy i wypina się bardziej. Harry całuje kilka razy pulsującą dziurkę i wsuwa język w pierścień mięśni. Starszy mężczyzna odrzuca głowę do tyłu i tłumi krzyk ramieniem. Harry dobrze wie, że rimming to ulubiona część seksu Louisa, dlatego zawsze przykłada się do tej czynności.

Jego język łatwo wsuwa się w gorącą przestrzeń, liżąc i pieprząc Louisa w nieznośnie wolnym tępie. Louis jest jeszcze luźny po wczorajszej nocy, co sprawia, że Harry jest cholernie dumny, ponieważ Louis jest jego, należy do niego i do nikogo innego. Tylko on może mu obciągać, całować go, czy pieprzyć.

Harry zastępuje język palcami i już po kilku ruchach Louis jęczy i dyszy w swoje ramie, a Harry zna go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że jest gotowy. Jego mokry od śliny i preejakulatu penis powoli wsuwa się w ciasne wnętrze chłopaka i oboje jęczą z ulgi.

Harry przytula się do pleców swojego chłopaka, całując go kilka razy w szyję i wykonując kilka wolnych, głębokich pchnięć. Louis splata razem ich palce, które oparte są na ścianie i opiera głowę na ramieniu Harry’ego.

Kochając się powoli i z uczuciem, jak zawsze. Nie ważne czy w łóżku, kuchni czy brudnym szkolnym kiblu, ich seks jest przepełniony uczuciami, których nie potrafią wyrazić słowami. Harry odnajduje słodki punkt swojego chłopaka, na co Louis jęczy głośno.

\- Ciiii, kochanie. Nie chcesz chyba, żeby ktoś nas usłyszał, prawda? – Szepcze Harry, na co Louis kwili cicho i zagryza wargę.

Są coraz bliżej finału i po kilku minutach oboje dochodzą, cicho jęcząc swoje imiona. Harry ostrożnie wysuwa się z Louisa, urywając kilka kawałków papieru toaletowego. Wyciera siebie i Louisa, po czym w ciszy się ubierają.

Zanim Louis otwiera drzwi, Harry przyciąga go do ostatniego długiego pocałunku.

\- Kocham cię, Lou. – Mówi, całując nos i powieki ukochanego. Czuje uśmiech Louisa na swoim policzku, gdzie starszy po chwili składa mokrego buziaka.

\- Ja ciebie bardziej, Hazza. Miłego dnia, zobaczymy się potem.– Młodszy śmieje się i przytula go mocno, zanim opuszczają łazienkę udając się w przeciwne strony.

Tak, Louis zdecydowanie nie żałuje swoich decyzji.


End file.
